Chavos
The Dinka Chavos is a 4 door sedan found in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design The Chavos, manufactured by Dinka, is loosely based on the 2003-2007 Honda Accord, but the car also shares several cues with numerous other mid-size sedans. The front is based on the 1997/1998 Nissan 200SX (S14), also known as the Nissan Silvia S14 Kouki. It is also thought to resemble a 1999-2004 Peugeot 406, but the look is less evident judging by the bumper. The sides look like a Acura TSX; the back looks somewhat based on that of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII and subsequent CT9A models, though the Chavos has no rear spoiler. It can also be interpreted that the rear fascia bears a large resemblance to a 1996-1997 Toyota Tercel. It can be found in the Hove Beach area in Broker, Liberty City. The Chavos may or may not have a black-tinted roof, similar to that of the Imponte DF8-90. In Chinatown Wars, the Chavos assumes a boxy, 1980s-style body design similar to the GTA VC Sentinel and GTA IV Hakumai which both are based on a 1987-1991 Honda Accord. A blue-and-gray variant of the Chavos is used as a gang car for the Korean Midtown Gang in GTA Chinatown Wars. Performance The Chavos (bearing a VO5 badge) is powered by what appears to be a high-displacement V6 coupled to a 5 speed automatic gearbox in a RWD configuration. Power is slightly above most other sedans in the game, making acceleration above average (0-60 mph in 7.7 seconds) and giving it a high top speed of 185 mph (299 km/h). The vehicle has a very soft suspension and body roll is evident. There is noticeable under-steer which may catch inexperienced drivers off guard. With enough effort though, this can translate to drifting, not to say easy and professional looking ones. In the hands of a good driver, this can make up for its weak construction as it can drift around corners at speed while pursuers may have to slow down. Safety ﻿Due to the soft front suspension, not only is the ride comfortable, but the car won't easily be flipped by curbs and other road hazards. In a collision, the cabin holds up well, but the roof does deform a bit. The trade off with the suspension is that handling is poor in extreme driving, and steering feel sometimes is vague, lowering driver confidence. The car is also prone to fishtailing at high speeds. Locations GTA IV *Usually found around Hove Beach, Broker. *Sometimes found around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Sometimes found around Middle Park, Algonquin. *Occasionally found all around Bohan. *Rarely found all around Alderney. *Spawns most right after waking up in the Broker Safehouse without getting into any other vehicle (besides other Chavos' of course) GTA Chinatown Wars *Common around Midtown Gang territory. Also around Bohan. Trivia *"Chavos" is a slang term for "Money" and young men. "Chav" is also a slang term for British youths, who typically wear tracksuits (often football related) and Burberry caps. * The car effectively replaces the previous Kuruma from GTA III and GTA LCS, which is also based on Honda Accord. The same also goes to Feroci. *In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Chavos are The Beat 102.7 and The Classics 104.1, but the pedestrians in Hove Beach listen to Vladivostok FM. *It shares the rim design with the Pinnacle. *Its engine sound and horn are shared with the Sentinel. *All Chavoses come with alarms. *If the player takes Vlad's Blista Compact in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible and puts it in the parking spot, the car will be replaced by a red Chavos. * While the Chavos is rear-wheel-drive, the real Honda Accord is front-wheel-drive. Rockstar made this mistake with many vehicles in GTA IV. See also *MK GT9, the tuned version of the Chavos in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Kuruma, GTA III and LCS equivalent. *Asterope, GTA V equivalent. Navigation }} de:Chavos es:Chavos pl:Chavos sv:Chavos Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka